Seven Deadly Sins
by AmbrLupin
Summary: Seven sins. Seven warriors and a miko. Suzaku Seikun. All shall be tested to see if they are really worthy to be Celestial chosen warriors, priestess, and god. Who will get through, and who will stubbornly fight with all they are? Who will fall?


Seven Deadly Sins

Prologue

By: Ambrlupin

Summary: Seven sins. Seven warriors and a miko. Suzaku Seikun. All shall be tested to see if they are really worthy to be Celestial chosen warriors, priestess, and god. Who will get through, and who will stubbornly fight with all they are? Who will fall?

A/n: Well, here it is. Something that I think many might enjoy. Its something new, that I've seen anyway. Heh. This will be quite the story, if all goes as planned. I hope it does.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

--I--

_Many names have I been called, many tongues, many nationalities. I am he who controls the southern most heaven, the Vermillion Bird of the South. I am he who holds power over love, and he of the gentle hand. _

_I am Suzaku Seikun. _

--I--

"Miaka!"

A crash was heard, something landing on the floor with an audible thump as a young girl with mahogany colored hair hopped around, trying to shove her foot into her shoe. "Coming!"

_My name is Miaka Yuki, I'm 17 years old, and I live in Tokyo Japan. I guess you could say I'm a normal person. I try to be nice to everyone, and get through school as fast as I can. There's only one thing that would keep me from saying I'm really...well, normal. You see - _

"Miaka!" The shout was heard again and the girl winced, finally stuffing her foot in her shoe before scrambling toward the door, grabbing her bag and rushing down the stairs, nearly sliding on the throw rug at the bottom.

"YES - Yes?!"

Keisuke Yuki stood there, his hands on his hips, a paper bag held in one hand. "Miaka, honestly. Do you ever plan to leave the house on time? I mean this is the-"

"Gotta run!" Miaka cried cheerfully, snatching the bad neatly from his hand as she bolted toward the door. "Thanks for the lunch, Keisuke!"

The front door swung back on itself and shut with an audible click, leaving the poor elder brother standing there, rubbing at his face with one hand. "Miaka." He sighed, shaking his head.

Some things never changed.

0-0-0-0

Miaka, pulling a donut from the bag as she ran, happily stuck it in her mouth so her hands were free to stuff the rest of her food in her backpack. Humming to herself, she munched on the chocolate icing and grinned as a cold wind swept across her bangs.

_As I was saying, there really is only one thing that sets me apart from everyone else. Well, okay, maybe not everyone else. There were a few others in the history of existence that share my secret, but that's their own story to tell. I can only tell my own. _

_You see, I was the heroine of a story in another world, another dimension. To put it in other words, I was trapped inside of a library book two years ago. Me and my best friend, Yui. In order to return home, and have our wishes granted, Yui and I became priestesses, characters in a story we had to finish, no matter the cost. _

_And cost us it did. I was the priestess of Suzaku, the phoenix god of the south, and Yui became the priestess of Seiryu, the dragon god of the east. Through a series of misunderstandings, we became bitter enemies and rivals in the world of the book. _

_Each of us, you see, had seven warriors we were to find, seven holy protectors that together, would enable a priestess to summon her god and have her wishes granted- _

"Hey, Miaka!"

Miaka smiled, gulping down the remains of her donut and waving cheerfully across the street at Yui, who brushed her blonde hair out of her eyes with one hand while waving back with the other.

"Come on, we're going to be late." She smiled, shaking her head. "What did you do, sleep in?"

"Yup!" Miaka laughed, clasping her hands in front of her. "Slept straight through my alarm clock. Silly me."

Yui sighed, the grin never leaving her face. "Oh Miaka, what am I going to do with you?"

_We're fine now. We both managed to summon our gods, and we both managed to come home to our own world without too much in the way of problems. I don't know about her, but sometimes I really miss it. _

_I really miss my warriors. _

_They kept me going when I thought I was going to lose it, and they taught me so much. I even fell in love with one of them. His name was So Kishuku, but his Celestial name, and the name I knew him by, was Tamahome. _

_Then there was Hotohori. He was the emperor Seishuku of Konan, the southern country. He was in love with me. Imagine that... A rich and powerful emperor, in love with little ol' me. It was too much for me to imagine, sometimes. He married a beautiful woman later though. Her name is Houki. He even has a son, Boushin. _

_I found out later that there was another one of my warriors that had feelings for me. Cho Ryuen, or Nuriko, was the third warrior, and a very... interesting one at that. With feelings for both me and Hotohori, Nuriko was a bisexual cross-dresser and one heck of a friend. I couldn't have made it without him. _

_The most mysterious of my seven had to be Chichiri. I didn't even know his real name until later, but its Ri Houjun, and he was the oldest of my warriors. His family died in a bad flood and he hid his true face behind a mask because of an old wound. Come to find out later he was also the most powerful, having studied under the creator of the universe, Taitskun. _

_After Chichiri came Tasuki. The journey to find him had been a trip for sure. At first we thought he was dead! Tasuki was the leader of the Mountain bandits at Mt. Leikaku, where he went by the name Genrou. His real name is Ko Shun'u and he was a great asset to the team. He told everyone he hates women, but he liked me. I still don't know why. _

_Mitsukake came next. The healer of our group, he was quiet and chose to stay by himself. After the death of his fiancee, Shoka, I don't really blame him. I would have been devastated too. At first we knew him as Myo Juan, the healer in a local town, and only later, when a possessed Shoka tried to hurt me, did we realize who he really was. His cat, Tama, always seemed to help us out when we needed it. _

_If Chichiri was the oldest, Chiriko was the youngest. A genius child of only 13, he was hard to find. We thought we had him once, but it turned out to be a trick by the Seiryu to delay our efforts to summon Suzaku. I never knew it, but his real name was O Dokun, and his family lived back in the west part of Konan. _

"Hellooooo, Earth to Miaka." Someone poked her in the nose.

"Huh? What? Yui?"

-Insert wide eyed blink-

"We're here." The blonde grinned, throwing an arm around her friend's shoulders and leading her into the gates of the school. "Where were you? Konan?" She teased.

Miaka laughed and shook her head.

If only Yui knew.

0-0-0-0

In a domed room, spanning the length of the earth and twice the height, stepped a figure. The ceiling above rotated in his presence, until it clicked red. The stars above, so bright, shone out seven constellations, bright as molten silver.

Crimson wings folded close to his body, Suzaku raised one sharp nailed hand, all but caressing each constellation, his voice, although not spoken, naming each one.

_Jing. Well. Chichiri. _

_Gui. Ogre. Tamahome._

_Liu. Willow. Nuriko._

_Xing. Star. Hotohori._

_Zhang. Growth. Chiriko._

_Yi. Wings. Tasuki._

_Zhen. Strongly. Mitsukake. _

Stretching his wings out to either side of his body, the phoenix god started to lower his hand, but paused. There was something wrong. Raising his hand again, his fire rimmed eyes widened a moment before the entire dome was sent into pitch black darkness.

"_What is the meaning of this?!_" He roared, taking a light leap into the air, hovering, as he searched for a threat. There was none. "_Show yourself_!"

Getting enraged by the second, Suzaku drew on the power that was within him. Fire scorched the sides of the dome as flames leapt from his fingertips, from his very being. The lamps on either side burst into life and he let himself touch the ground again.

Nothing seemed to be amiss, but when he raised his head to look up, he gasped.

His stars.

They were black.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Please note I used the Chinese and their direct translations. Sorry if it confused anyone.

Heh. So... how was it. -grin-

Leave me a review if you would. I love them.


End file.
